Let Her Live
by trngmy
Summary: Bittersweet AU. With her life slowly fading away, she is set out on a mission to complete her bucket list. Can Ryoma help her complete her bucket list?
1. The Beautiful Stranger

Okay, so I can't help myself. While searching my brain to write "Young Love," another idea flashed in my head. I had to write it down, then the next thing I knew, I found myself writing this story.

The Taiwanese drama "Silence" gave me the idea to make Sakuno mute. I love Sakuno, I really do. I like the idea of RyoSak but for the life of me, I hate it when she stuttered. Don't you? Admit it, I bet it annoyed you too. So in this story I made her mute but not deaf. Like the drama "Silence" I'm currently watching.

If you are looking for a humor story, you're in the wrong place. This will be based on drama and tragedy, completely AU. Will it be a happy ending? I don't know. I haven't decided on this yet. Who doesn't want a happy ending? But also, keep in mind that in reality, not everyone's life get the happy ending they wanted. You know what I mean?

Before you continue on beyond this point, there are few things you need to know:

" " - speaking to each other

' ' - Sakuno is using her sign language

 _ **" "**_ \- Sakuno is using her notepad to communicate.

 **Hakone Onsen Resort** \- I've never been to Japan and don't know which resort is the best, so when I did researched, I chose Hakone city/town as the location in the story. Please don't send me hate message if I got my information wrong about this town/city. But I do welcome any info you have for me about this town/city or resort.

 **Meino Inn** \- is the hotel Sakuno is staying at. I completely made up this place.

 **Ryokan style inn** \- is a type of inn with traditional japanese housing style that originated in the Edo period. It features tatami-matted room, communal bath, public areas, and visitors can wear yukata.

I guess that is all I need my readers to know before reading this story. I am 90% close to being done writing it. So look forward to the ending, ok? ^_^

Once again, please excuse my grammars. Grammar is not my forté with english being my second language and all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Credit to Takeshi Konomi.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beautiful Stranger

"Sakuno, what do you think of the resort?" Her grandmother eagerly asked.

Sakuno Ryuzaki stopped unpacking and turned to her grandmother. 'Give me a minute, Grandma. We just got here an hour ago, we haven't really tour the resort yet.'

Sumire leaned against the door of the ryokan style room.

'Is your room as large as mine, Grandma?' Sakuno asked.

"My room is the same size as yours. I just want to be sure you're happy with everything first. No use staying here if you don't like it."

Sakuno shook her head, controlling her urge to tell her grandmother to stop worrying so much. Although, Sakuno is considered mute, she can still hear and understand people when they conversed a conversation with her.

'The Hakone Onsen resort seems promising. I'm sure I will like it here.' She said. 'The hot springs, the fresh air, great view of the ocean, and plenty of tennis courts. Did you see how blue the skies are out here? The Mt. Fuji in the distance is so beautiful.' Sakuno asked.

"Sure it's great, but I miss the Tokyo's skyscrapers!"

'Oh Grandma, Tokyo's isn't the only place in the world. I'm actually glad to be here, I'm tired of the Crowded street, the loud noises, and never seeing the sky. I've always wanted to come to a place like this my whole life.'

"If you have a good time, I'll have a good time." Sumire assured Sakuno. Sumire watched Sakuno for a few minutes longer then asked, "Do you want anything? Can I help?"

'Grandma, don't worry about me, I'm eighteen. I think I can manage to unpack a suitcase by myself.'

"Alright, you're a big girl now, I will stop pestering you with questions."

Sakuno dropped her hands, glancing away, unable to tolerate the look of sadness on her grandmother's face. Sakuno didn't want to be sad. She only wanted to finish unpacking and take a tour of the resort and the inn they're staying at. She is totally looking forward to her summer here. Sakuno once again moved her fingers to speak to her grandmother.

'Did you see the tennis court when we walked in? I want to head over there and get a good look at it.'

"I thought you were unpacking."

'I can always do it later.'

"Meino-chan said the dining hall will be close at nine pm tonight. We have three hours before it close, I am starving my dear."

'I promise I won't be out long, Grandma.'

Sumire gave Sakuno a slight nod then left her room as Sakuno changed into her pink blouse and matching pink skirt. Once Sakuno changed, she left the suite that she will be sharing with her grandmother and she hurried outside.

Outside the ryokan room, she breathed the fresh air while admiring the beautiful koi pond and the little bridge in front of her. _This ryokan style inn is sure beautiful_.

It was nice indeed. Her grandmother had suggested Hakone Onsen resort to Sakuno few weeks ago. The air was sweet, wonderful and intoxicating to Sakuno as she breathed in the fresh air.

Quickly, she jogged pass the other ryoken suites, pass the main dining hall where guests and workers shared meals, to a tennis court that is insight just over a little hill behind the Meino's inn. The court was nothing like the tennis courts Sakuno has seen on TVs or encounter in the city. There was no line or boundaries and no fence around the court! Sakuno find it oddly strange to see a court like this.

She loved tennis. She used to play when she was younger; it comes with a Grandmother that coach tennis team throughout her middle and high school period, but Sakuno had deteriorated herself from tennis when both of her parents passed away when she was 10 years old.

Sakuno came closer to investigate the court better.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The harsh male voice startled Sakuno, and she almost lost her balance when she was about to take a step onto the dusty court. She whirled around to face an angry-sounding young man with broad square shoulders, tinted green hair, and hazel eyes. "Don't you know this premise is off-limits to you tourists?" He pushed his white hat back on his head and gave her a withering look.

Sakuno's mouth opened, about to say something but then she quickly remembered that she couldn't. She bites back her lips. So, she just stood there, in silence.

He gave Sakuno a questioning and irritating look as he watched her un-flinched from her position few feet from him. _Is she ignoring me?_

Noticed that he is watching her, Sakuno's face redden. She bite her lips together. She continued to stand there and observed the boy in front of her. The angry voice belonged to a handsome face. His polo white shirt, with hint of red on the side of the sleeves, was soaked with perspiration, and his black shorts looked dusty and well worn. He wore tennis shoes, caked with dust. His red racket held against the side of his body with his arm.

"Saw what you like?" He broke the silenced.

Sakuno's face reddens from the insinuation. _Great, not only did you get yelled at Sakuno, but you also got caught for staring_. She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"This is a private court." He added sharply. "Outsiders are not allowed here."

Sakuno definitely didn't like being yelled at by someone who looked close to her own age. Considering that she is mute and unable to speak to the boy, she figured it would be a good idea to just leave. Sakuno took a step backward, but only to be stopped when she felt a hand grasping her own. The sudden movement from the stranger startled Sakuno.

"It's rude not to respond when someone is speaking to you and here you are trying to run away?"

 _Me? Rude? Who does he think he is? He was the one being rude to me first._ Sakuno thoughts to herself.

His hand was gripping her wrist tightly, causing her pain. She tried to yank her hand away from his grasp. With one swept move, her wrist was free. She rubbed her sore wrist, with her chocolate brown eyes cast away from him.

His hazel eyes swept over her arrogantly. "What, are you mute? Why aren't you speaking?"

Sakuno's emotion started to rage with frustration and anger. _So much for being calm_. Just then, at that moment, Sakuno dug into her cross-body bag, pulled out her notepad and pen. Quickly, she jot down a few words before lifting it up to show him.

 ** _"I'm sorry, I didn't know."_** The notepad read.

"So you are mute." He said sharply, not caring if he offended her.

Sakuno continued to be unresponsive to his rude remarks.

 ** _"My grandmother and I just got here an hour ago from Tokyo."_** Sakuno didn't know why she was explaining anything to him. He was acting so unfriendly.

"Well, _Tokyo_ , the public courts are on the other direction, on the far side of the inn. You'll be able to do whatever you want there."

He made it sound like she was foolish. She dribbled in her notepad furiously.

 ** _"Well, Hakone, I'll use my compass next time so I can navigate to the other side of this place."_**

She gave his mouth a twitch at the corners. He crossed his arms and held her gazed, "Mada mada dane," he said. "It's Ryoma Echizen."

 ** _"As in "Dragon" and "Horse?""_** Her note read.

He looked surprised that she knew the meaning of his name. Not a lot of this generation knows the translation of names these days. "That's right."

 ** _"The name fits you well!"_**

Sakuno snapped. She dropped the notepad to her side. She spun and trooped off toward her suite before her insult had time to register.

She hadn't gone far when he caught up with her. Sakuno felt his hands grasp hers once again. "Ne, I am responsible to make sure the guests at the inn follow the guidelines." Ryoma said, while stepping in front of her, blocking her retreat.

Sakuno noticed that his tone didn't sound quite so condescending and that she'd become a "guest" instead of a "tourist."

 ** _"I didn't mean to go into a restricted area. I just got here."_**

Ryoma stared at her until she began to grow uncomfortable, and then he asked, "What's your name?"

Sakuno wanted to ignore him, step around him, and return to her room. She didn't have much experience with boys, and he seemed unpleasant in her opinion.

 ** _"Why? Are you going to tell on me?"_**

Ryoma scanned her notepad. His curious expression gave way as he sarcastically added, "Forget it, _Tokyo_ , I really don't care who you are, just remember there are guidelines and rules here at the inn."

Sakuno watched him turn and marched back toward the restricted tennis court. She wanted to slug him. He was arrogant and rude, and she hadn't come more than a thousand miles to be insulted by some cocky tennis player. This is supposed to be her special summer with her grandmother. A summer with no thought of what lay ahead of her.

She had said yes to her Grandmother when she suggested Meino Inn in Hakone Onsen resort. The idea sounded perfect. Why should she let a rude boy ruin it for her? Sakuno turned her face skyward and took several deep breaths to calm herself from the frustrations and embarrassment. The smell of the summer air made her throat feel dry and parched but was strangely exhilarating.

With a sigh, Sakuno welcomed the warmth of the sun on her skin, the feel of the breeze in her long, auburn hair. Then, with a start, she realized that the beauty surrounding her, the quiet of the June afternoon, even the encounter with Ryoma, had distracted her completely. Just for a little while she had completely forgotten that she was…

 _Dying_.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please let me know, won't you? ^_^


	2. Shattered

_' ' -_ Sakuno using sign language.

 _ **" "**_ \- Sakuno Using her notepad.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shattered

 _Dying_.

Its meaning had never sounded so strange to Sakuno or ever crossed her mind. She was only eighteen. She was still young and have so many years to come before death takes her away.

 _Dying_.

The word always have her shaken. It shouldn't though, right? People die. Every year, every day, and every minutes. Just like her parents and her best friend, Tomoka. So why the thought of the word "dying" have her shaken every time? It was because it was her turned to die.

 _Dying_.

That was what the doctors had told Sakuno in May. Sakuno walked slowly back to the suite but decided not to go inside yet. Her grandmother was probably taking a much-needed rest from her train ride to Hakone city. She sat down on the veranda, looking out at the small koi pond, and watched the afternoon shadows grow longer, until shade covered her back and shoulders. Absently, she hook her arms around her knees and allowed herself to remember…

* * *

Nagging tiredness had drained Sakuno for months, no matter how much sleep she got. Lately, she had been experiencing other problems too, such as her vision blurred while she was doing schoolwork, her appetite was poor, and she was losing weight. Eventually, her grandmother noticed as well and insisted she get a checkup. Sakuno agreed. _A check up shouldn't hurt,_ was what she thought. She was so wrong.

The doctor suggested a routine physical exam, but it revealed nothing. Sumire insisted for more examination to be done. The family doctor then suggested to have Sakuno's tests taken at the big hospital.

 _Great_! The only place she hated to go to. Sakuno protested, but in the end, she spent her Golden week break at Tokyo main hospital, while her friends went off on vacations. "It has been like this for weeks now. We need to find out what's wrong with you." Her grandmother had stated, trying to console Sakuno.

'But I'm missing all the fun!'

"We can always do something fun this summer." She said.

Sakuno scoffed. 'Mou…that's what you say every year, but then you end up coaching the tennis team, and I end up taking extra classes.'

"Sakuno, you're a very special girl, with your state of condition, you needed to take extra classes. Don't worry about missing your break, I've already told my dean that you and I are going to Hokkaido next summer."

Ever since Sakuno became temporarily mute, she had to take special classes to learn sign languages on the side. She was special all right. Her grandmother also took sign language classes with her. She was lucky to have a grandmother to help her translate to others. When her grandmother is not around though she had to use her notepad and pen to communicate to others. Will she ever be able to talk again?

It was troublesome, but she tried to endure it the best she could, because that's life.

More specifically, It was _her_ life now.

'Grandma, I know it obviously has a lot to offer there, but I'd prefer to go somewhere down south, like maybe a resort.'

"A resort? Don't you want to climb the mountains and see many different national parks with this old lady?"

'Mou…Grandma, you're not playing fair.' Sakuno said, half pouting. 'You know I look forward to going to Hokkaido with you, but that's over a year from now. It seems like forever.'

"Sigh, the impatient of youth," her grandmother kidded. "Seriously, none of you kids can wait for anything. Trust me – next summer will be here before you know it."

* * *

It was that evening when her carefree world shattered.

That evening, Dr. Yamaha came into her room. She noticed his serious expressions. Sakuno sensed a bad feeling in her stomach. Her grandmother, took her hand as if to ward off bad omens and evil spirits.

"Sakuno, I'd like to ask you a few questions," Dr. Yamaha began without waiting for a respond, "They might sound embarrassing, but it's important that you answer truthfully."

Wide-eyed, Sakuno glanced at her grandmother, and then nodded at the doctor. She wondered why he would think she might lie.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dr. Yamaha asked.

Sakuno felt color rise to her face. She shook her head 'no.' The question seemed completely off the subject. She didn't date at all. Not that she didn't want to, but the few boys who'd ever asked her out also attended her school at Seishun Academy, and she considered them boring and not really attractive. She'd rather not date at all than spend time with someone who didn't appeal to her.

"What is Sakuno's social life got to do with her medical issue?" Her grandmother implied. "Tell us the results of all those test you've been running, Doctor, no need to go around the brushes with silly questions."

Dr. Yamaha gazed at Sakuno solemnly. "As a hematologist, I specialize in diseases of the blood."

Sakuno felt herself grow queasy. The idea that she might have some serious disease frightened her. On her notepad, she wrote, " _ **Do I have cancer?"**_ She knew that leukemia was a blood disease. _Could it be leukemia_?

"No." The doctor gave Sakuno a momentary sense of relief. "But…according to your blood test results, you're HIV-positive."

 _W-what?_

Sakuno strained herself to make sense of his words. The HIV-positive repeatedly echoes in her head.

 _HIV-positive._

She managed to whisper the word but only to meet the silence air. She had recalled her school administration and faculty had organized an awareness program about HIV and how it was transmitted, as if the kids didn't know already.

"Are you saying that my granddaughter has AIDS?" Sumire demanded incredulously. "That's impossible! Absolutely impossible."

"Please, Ryuzaki-san, I'm not trying to make any accusations. I'm simply trying to tell you what we've found and then figure out how Sakuno acquired the virus."

"I have AIDS?" Sakuno finally found her senses.

"No," Dr. Yamaha replied. "You have the virus that leads to AIDS." Sakuno couldn't sort out the distinction. "HIV is an early stage of AIDS. The virus, HIV, attacks the body's T4 cells. These cells are important to the immune systems. Without the natural immunities, the infections will run rampant. Many other illnesses are possible." The doctor opened Sakuno's chart. "It shows here that you went to see gynecologist a few weeks ago."

Sakuno felt her face redden. Why can't her doctor be a woman.

"Her gyn told us Sakuno had an infection and gave her some medicine for it."

"Unfortunately, Sakuno-chan, You still have the infection. The fact that it hasn't cleared up, combined with your other symptoms and blood results, it is a signal of HIV."

"But her gyn didn't mention a word about it." Sumire tried to be as calm as possible.

"HIV is diagnosed only through a blood test. Very frankly, she would never have considered HIV in your case. There are other ways of getting this type of infection."

"I don't like your insinuations, Yamaha-san." Sumire said quickly, "Your lab could have probably messed up on my granddaughter's blood work. It's that simple."

Dr. Yamaha shook his head. "There's no mistake. I wish there were."

Sakuno felt tears stinging her eyes. _How could I have gotten HIV?_ Sakuno felt trapped in some nightmare, caught in some awful, bad dream from which she couldn't wake up. How she wishes she can just wake up from this nightmare right about now.

"That is why we must determine how you got infected, Sakuno-chan. We need to figure this out, for everybody's sake."

'I don't know how I got it.' Sakuno felt her eyes slowly filled with tears. She felt her grandmother's arm go around her protectively. Sumire told the doctor what Sakuno said.

"You're not an intravenous drug user so that is out of the question." Dr. Yamaha said. Sakuno nodded her head. "That is why I asked about your personal relationship. The virus is also sexually transmitted."

Sakuno had a few friends who were having sexual relationships, but she certainly wasn't

"Sakuno doesn't even date." Sumire said defensively.

The doctor concentrated on Sakuno, he put his hand on her shoulder. "If there was anyone, Sakuno-chan, even if it was only once –"

'No. Not ever.' She shook her head and her hand profusely, interrupting the doctor.

Dr. Yamaha cleared his throat. "The other most logical possibility is via a blood transfusion, but you said you haven't had one, am I right?" He glanced back down at the chart.

"But, she has," Sumire interrupted. "It was a long time ago, after the accident."

"When?"

The horror of the past flooded over Sakuno. Sakuno shook her head to dislodge the memories.

"When my children past away during an accident. Sakuno almost died too," Sumire added, "They gave her a lot of blood transfusion to save her life."

Sakuno surely remembered that dreadful day, in spite of her young age. The long recuperation in the hospital she had to endure. It wasn't pleasant.

Dr. Yamaha nodded with understanding. "I say that explained the virus. All I can say is that it's very likely you received a contaminated blood at that time."

Sakuno could scarcely absorb what the doctor was telling her.

"But that was years ago!" Sumire exclaimed, "Why would it show up now?"

"Sakuno-chan is young and healthy so it helped delay the virus to finally take the effects. Think back, Ryuzaki-san. Did she have any unusual complaints or symptoms in the first couple of weeks or even months after the transfusion?"

"It was so long ago, the news of my daughter's and son's death was unbearable at the time. I can't recall."

Sakuno touched her grandmother's arm, stopping Sumire rampaged. 'Grandma, I remember, I had a skin rash and my glands swelled up. The doctors thought I might be having a reaction to the antibiotic I was taking.'

"They should have caught it," Sumire stormed her anger after translating for the doctor. "Why didn't they diagnosed the virus then?"

"The test wasn't done routinely back then," Dr. Yamaha assumed. "I am assuming for someone like Sakuno-chan with a low risk category, no one would have guessed that she would be infected. She was given the transfusion to save her life at the time."

 _I can't believe this is happening to me._ Sakuno's tears flowed freely now. _Blood_. The very thing that once saved her life was now turning her body against her.

"Is there anything you can do for her doctor?" Sumire challenged him. Balling her fist at her side. "Can she be cure? What does she have to do?"

Dr. Yamaha took a deep breath and in a soft, troubled voice possible, "I'm sorry. We'll do everything we can, but there is no cure for AIDS. HIV is considered the most deadly virus there is. But there are treatments she can try to delay the onset of stalling the full-blown AIDS." He handed the brochure about HIV/AIDS to Sumire. "There is a drug, called AZT, especially combined with other drugs, is our most promising for AIDS treatment at this time."

Sakuno completely lost interested in this conversations. It was more than what she could handle. _It can't be me they were discussing…it couldn't be_. _I'm only eighteen._ Sakuno thought to herself. She has so many dreams and goals to accomplished, this can't be the end of the road for her. _This has to be some terrible mistake._

"I want a second opinion." Sakuno came out of her reverie when she heard her grandmother commanded.

Sakuno observed the doctor's face. It was the color of white chalk. It can only mean one thing - second opinion will just be the same answer.

Silenced filled the room.

 _ **"I think I need to be by myself for a while,"**_ Sakuno cast her eyes down, _**"I need to absorb all of this."**_

"I understand. We can talk about it in the morning." Said the doctor. "The important thing is to start you on medication and begin a regimen for you before you leave the hospital."

"What about her day-to-day life?" Sumire asked, still agitated. "Is she supposed to drop out of school, comply to indoor, and stop going to places?"

The idea of returning to school seized Sakuno, frightening her. How could she go back? What would happen when everyone find out she has HIV-positive? They would hate her or shun her. Why, the administration might not even allow her to return! The thoughts scared Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan should resume a normal life," he simply replied. "Once she starts taking AZT, and adjusts to its side effects, she can do the thing she used to do."

"What about the people she associ-"

The doctor interrupted Sumire. "The virus can't be passed through casual contact. Touching, kissing, even share eating utensils and drinking glasses will not spread the virus. Don't worry about passing to anyone Sakuno-chan. So long as you don't have sexual contact or donate blood, the people in your life are perfectly safe."

Sakuno wanted to laugh at him. _Perfectly safe and normal life._ Who was he kidding? She wiped a tear aside. He has no idea.

When the doctor left, Sumire took Sakuno in her arms. Her grip was so tight that she could hardly breathe. "I'll talk to other doctors," she promised. "There have got to be better doctors, specialists. We'll find someone to help you."

Sakuno felt sorry for her grandmother. She couldn't picture her grandmother living alone. Who is going to cook for her? Clean for her? And talk to her? Her grandmother needed her. They planned things together, cleaned their house together, and did laundry together on the weekend.

Sakuno finally convinced her grandmother go home, saying that she is exhausted. Sumire swore to return the first thing in the morning with other news. Sumire gather her things, went for the door. She took a quick peek at Sakuno before closing the door. _My poor Sakuno, why must bad things have to happen to her?_

Once Sakuno was alone, she turned off her side lamp and lay in the darkness. It was only that morning; she'd thought she would be home by now. Only hours before, she had been annoyed at having to spend Golden week break in the hospital. How different the world looked when she became mute, but now the world is starting to look worst to her. _Worst_ doesn't come close to describe the pain, the agony, anguish, and sadness that are bottled up inside of her.

Sakuno's tears came as if a floodgate had opened up. _Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this illness?_ First was the loss of her parents, the loss of her best friend, the lost of her voice, and now she is losing herself as well.

Life wasn't fair.

 _It wasn't fair indeed_.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Unpleasant

Chapter 3 is finally up! I'm hoping to finish this story before summer is over! Like I said, I am 90% done but I am taking my time uploading each chapters - incase I need to make any changes to the story.

* * *

Sumire arrived while the nurses were clearing away the breakfast trays Sakuno was busy with. Her eyes were red-rimmed. She bent and kissed Sakuno on the head.

'You looked like you didn't sleep much, Grandma. You look awful.' She wasn't trying to be rude but it was the truth. Her grandmother looked like she hasn't slept in days. It troubled Sakuno.

"I was up most of the night, researching." Sumire wasn't thrilled. Wasn't thrilled at all! She badly wanted to save her granddaughter. "How are you feeling today."

'A little better, I guess. What did you find?' Sakuno asked.

"Just like what the doctor told us. AZT is the best drug out there for AIDS at this moment. There is another drug called DDL, but it's recommended to take AZT first. I don't think you're going to like the side effects."

Sakuno flinched. 'What are the side effects? Please tell me Grandma.'

"It has a side effects of nausea, vomiting, tremors, depression…"

'Sound like a real lifesavers, all right.' Sakuno said sarcastically.

"It's your best choice."

'But. . . what if I don't to take it?'

"What do you mean Sakuno!?" Sumire doesn't like where this direction is heading.

'What if I wait until I actually get AIDS to take the drug?'

"Sakuno! Don't be silly, the drug is suppose to help delay the incoming AIDS, not cure it." Her grandmother straightened, crossed her arms to her chest, and looked at her. "Doctors agreed, the sooner, the better."

'What could be _better_ about being sick and depressed Grandma?' Sakuno tried to be calm. 'You said there might be other doctors, specialists.'

"I did find few names of several specialists in the city."

'Maybe we should talk to one of them first.'

"You mean, not go on the treatment right away?"

'Hai. What difference could a few days make?'

Sumire frowned. Sakuno could see that her logic didn't sound appealing to her grandmother. "You're only going to make it worst, Sakuno."

'Mou, I don't care. I don't want to have to deal with this right now. I want to go home, I want to finish the school term, and I don't want anyone to know about the diagnosis. We can keep it a secret can't we, Grandma?'

"Of course, It's nobody's business." Sumire replied. "We won't tell anyone until we have to. But we do need to see a specialist immediately. I don't think you should delay starting treatment for long though."

Sakuno appreciated her grandmother for respecting her wishes, but then, she'd always treated Sakuno as an adult, capable of making her own decisions. She hope this illness won't change their relationship. 'I don't want to be here anymore Grandma. Please take me home.'

The doctors agreed to have her released that morning. It felt good to be home. Sakuno tried to believe that life was normal again, that she could pick up where she had left off before her hospitalization.

After school the next day, Sakuno set to work on searching for information on AIDS treatment, but the more she studied about it, the more depressed she felt about her situation. She stopped her research.

Sakuno leaned back on the chair and sighed. The thought of a normal life again sank in. Within a burst of inspiration she turned to the computer and searched for many possible resorts she might be interests in for the summer vacation. When Sakuno realized what she wanted to do, she went to her grandmother that night. She brought the topic of summer vacation at a resort to her grandmother.

Sumire was thinking hard about the topic. Looking at Sakuno's bright eyes, there was hope and excitement. Sumire didn't want to ruin those looks in her only granddaughter. My only granddaughter, Sumire thoughts. She let out a sigh. "Alright, you win. I'll talk to the dean, but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

'Thank you Grandma.'

"In fact, I do have an old friend that own a really nice Ryokan style inn in Hakone Onsen resort, a little out of Hakone city. We can stay there for couple of weeks."

'Really?!'

"What about your treatment?"

'Ano, I will take them, just not right away. All I want is a slight postponement. Let me have a few weeks of fun, then I'll start right in on the medication. I promise.' Sakuno tried to persuade her grandmother.

"Don't you know what you're asking, Sakuno? Your delay can accelerate the onset of AIDS-"

'Grandma, I'm not in denial. Im fully aware i have the virus now. I know I'm being stubborn, but just this one time.'

"Sakuno..."

Sakuno reached out and covered her grandmother's hand in hers, giving her an assurances before removing her hands from her grandmother's. 'You've always allowed me to make my own choice. Please, Grandma, let me have this one last wish. Please?'

Sakuno saw her warring with her emotions and felt the full brunt of her anguish washing over her face, a hint of caving in to Sakuno's wish. "Are you sure?"

'I'm very positive,' Sakuno said. 'I've never been so sure in my whole life. It's also my life, and this is what I want to do with it.'

* * *

Sakuno was startled by her grandmother's voice as she slide the door to their suite open and stepped onto the veranda. She sat down next to her. "Why are you sitting out here all alone?"

'I didn't want to wake you up. It's also beautiful outside, don't you think, Grandma? Look at the sun setting behind the mountain.'

Sumire sat next to Sakuno. "My lungs aren't used to all these perspiration of the hot springs! It's going to take some adjusting. Were you able to take a closer look at the tennis courts?"

Her grandmother's innocent question reminded Sakuno of her bitter encounter with Ryoma, the arrogant boy who'd taken an obvious dislike in her. She decided against telling her grandmother about the rude way she had been treated. 'The tennis court was interesting. It was different compare to other courts I have seen in the city.'

"Ah, you mean the private tennis court that is belong to the Echizen's family?"

'Oh, Grandma, you know about it?'

"Of course. I've been here a couple of times with my team for our training vacation. In fact, this Inn is own by a relative of a friend of mine. Samurai Nanjiro is what they called him."

Sakuno giggled silently. 'What an awesome name.'

"Are you thinking about playing tennis again?"

'Hai. I thought I should play again.' Sakuno recalled her _**secret**_ bucket list she had been working on. Playing tennis again was on her list to do before she died. 'I might have to start from the beginning. I believe I have gotten rusty over the years.'

"As long you have fun, Sakuno." Sumire smiled. "Now, enough about that, how about we have dinner before the dining area close?"

'Hai!' Their wonderful conversations made Sakuno happy again, the sadness and bitter encounter with Ryoma disappeared.

Sakuno and Sumire stood up, and together they walked the distance to the nice looking dining area that belongs to the Meino Inn. There were other guests in the dining hall enjoying their food. The dining hall was huge in Sakuno's opinion. The liveliness and beautiful decoration of the dining hall made Sakuno all jitty with happiness and excitement. Sakuno looked around, on one side of the wall, she noticed there was a massive stone of fireplace, which Sakuno imagined could be cozy when the cold night air howled outside.

"Welcome back to Meino Inn Ryuzaki-san, thank you for coming." A lively black-haired lady from the front desk of the dining hall greeted.

"Nonsense Nanako-san, it should be us thanking you for having us here. You really should let me pay for the room, Nanako-san."

"Don't worry about it Ryuzaki-san. When my Uncle heard you're visiting the Inn, he had taken care of the room for you. As a matter of fact, they're here in Japan. They have came back from America, along with their son."

"Hmm, is that so? Well then, please tell your uncle to stop by and says "Hi" won't you?"

"I will do that, Ryuzaki-san."

Sakuno and Sumire chose a table near by the window, the outlook to the garden with a small gazebo in the center, and with alittle bridge to cross over to the gazebo. Sakuno glanced about curiously, hoping to see girls her age, though many of the guests seemed to be couples with young children and boys that are older than her.

A girl Sakuno guessed was close to her in age came alongside to fill their cup with tea. Sakuno smiled at her, and she smiled back and moved on.

Ryoma Echizen watched Sakuno from the far side of the room, warily. He was convinced that he knew her type – pretty, rich, and pampered. Aside from tennis, his cat, his friends, and food, girls was the only part of life here at the Inn that he hated.

After winning his world tennis tournaments, he likes to look for a world where he can find peace and quiet, a world he can never have being a famous tennis player among girls and all. Except his old man always bring him back here for the summer. Although he wasn't excepted to work at the Inn for his cousin, but he was still needed despite his protested.

Many times he came to Japan for the summer, the spoiled teenage girls were the worst he encountered, to his way of thinking. Some of them had provided diverting summer fun for him over the years he had been here, but for the most part, he didn't like them. They were either to loud, conceited, or nosy. They were either cheering for him on the tennis court or confessing their feelings to him. A peaceful and quiet summer was all he wanted – which never happened.

He would tried to stay clear away from these type of girls. But strangely enough, he found himself drawn to a certain auburn hair girl with pigtails. She was just another rich girl he encountered many times before. They only met an hour ago, so what could he have possibly saw in this girl that had managed to crawl into his head in such a short amount of time?

It was her large, expressive brown eyes, which appeared somehow sad that caught his attention. But what could a rich girl from the city have to be sad about? He could tell her plenty about _sadness,_ if he had a mind to it.

 _Forget it,_ he told himself. She wasn't worth his time.

"Who are you staring at?" A boy that Appeared to be older than Ryoma asked.

"Nothing." He simply answered.

"Hmm, so you're saying that cute girl over there is not the reason for your distraction?"

Ryoma's mouth twitch at the corner. "No."

"Let me guess. She confessed she loves you, but you broke her heart instead."

"Something liked that." Ryoma lied to the tall boy sitting across from him.

"It's so like you, Ryoma. Why must you break every girl's heart every summer? You need to let yourself loose once in awhile. It doesn't hurt to have a little fun, you know."

"You forgot one thing." Ryoma pointed out. He lower his white hat.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not you. You know I don't have interests in any of them."

Momoshiro leaned closer to the table. His eyes focus on the boy sitting across from him. His mouth twitched into a grin. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

What. The. Hell! Ryoma's eye twitched. "You did not just ask me that."

"But I just did!" Momoshiro smirked.

They stared at each other. Hazel eyes meet black eyes. _I am so going to kill you later_. Says the hazel eyes.

Momoshiro smiled - a big grin on his face _. I dare you to try_. The black eyes retorted back.

Ryoma crossed his arms. He is messing with the wrong guy. "For the last time, I am not."

"Ah, the denial," Momoshiro teased. "She is a cute one though. You're missing up a great opportunity."

"What can a mute girl like her offer me?" His remark surely made him sound swallow, but he wasn't going to give Momoshiro a chance to get under his skin. . . Again.

"She is mute?" Momoshiro's eyes went wide. "That poor girl, got heartbroken by Ryoma Echizen. _Tsk tsk_ , what a shame."

"Whatever." Ryoma ignored the rest of their conversations as he took a quick peek at Sakuno, taking noticed as she and the older lady took their leaves from the dining hall.

Sakuno and Sumire started to head back to their suite. 'It's still early out, would you like to explore the Hakone resort with me, Grandma?'

Sumire yawned, "I'm afraid not tonight, Sakuno. I'm going to take my rest in our suite, why don't you go and explore the resort some more, but promise to be careful, all right?"

'I know Grandma. Don't worry, I will.'

* * *

Hehe, finally Momoshiro made an appearance. Thank you for reading.


	4. Friendship

Notes:

" " - speaking to each other

' ' - Sakuno is using her sign language

 _ **" "**_ \- Sakuno is using her notepad to communicate.

Well, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Friendship

Sakuno roamed the city. According to her grandmother, the Meino Inn was built mainly for tennis lover. Tennis players who visit Japan will stay at Meino Inn for this reason. The courts are there for Guests to use freely. To practice or to have fun.

She decided to walk along the street market. It was nighttime so not many people are out roaming the street. The night was cool – not so hot compare to the day. The night street market looked so lively. There were lighted lanterns hung along the narrow road. Excited, she looked at every stores in her sight. From traditional kimono stores to antique, and sweets to tea shop.

She saw children running pass her, chasing each other and laughing. The softness of the summer night, the laughter and squeals, made her paused. She would never hear the sound of her own children. The sad thoughts washed over her. The thought jarred her. Until now, she'd never even thought about being married and having children. She never had a boyfriend for heaven sake!

Even if the drug helped her body arrest the progress of the disease, having children was not an option for her. The virus could be passed to a pregnant woman's unborn baby. Sakuno knew she doesn't have the heart to do that to an innocent baby. _No marriage. No babies. No sex_. Sakuno mentally went down the list of what the virus was denying her. Does that mean she can never love a person?

 _Stop thinking about it_ , Sakuno told herself. _No sex didn't mean no love. . .right_? But what man would want to love her? A mute girl with a deadly virus?

 _Just worry about here and now_ , Sakuno tried to push positive thoughts into her head. She wanted to capture all the fun and good times with the amount of times she had left to live. _This is why I am here. Starting tomorrow I will start playing tennis again, enjoy the hot springs, and maybe Grandma will like to go to the lake Ashi with me._

She took out her small notebook. The words 'Sakuno's Bucket list' appeared on the cover. She turned to the first page. _10 things I want to do before I die,_ was what she wrote on the first page. She skimmed through each pages as she took notes of what she wrote.

 _Play tennis again._ She stopped at this page. With a pencil in her hand, she drew a circle with a smiley face. Satisfied, she continued on.

 _Do what makes me happy._ She drew another smiley face because she had completed this mission.

 _Travel beyond Japan._

 _Spend as much time as possible with Grandma._

 _Wear a wedding dress._ Sakuno contemplated with this "goal" for a while. Disappointed, she drew a sad smiley face.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she crashed into something hard. Collecting her balance from falling, she caught a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her. Hurriedly, Sakuno bow her head profusely to apologize.

"I'm so sorry." Said the girl. "I hope you're not hurt. Hey, you're the girl I saw few minutes ago in the dining, right?"

Sakuno nodded. She surely remembered the girl. The imaged of a girl pouring tea for her and her grandma flashed in her head. She was probably the only one around the inn that was close to her own age.

"I'm An Tachibana," An reached her hand out to Sakuno, indicating to her to take the offer. Sakuno clasped her hand with An's and smiled. "What is your name?"

Sakuno took out her handy dandy notepad. _"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you."_

"Oh, I see, you can't talk, is that right?"

Sakuno shook her head 'yes' again.

'It's great to meet you Sakuno-chan.' An did the sign language, which surprised Sakuno.

'You know how to speak my language?' Sakuno asked excitedly.

'If you mean sign language, then yes. I learned sign language back at home.'

'I can hear. You can just speak to me.' Sakuno implied.

"Oh thank god. I've only learned sign language for couple of months; there are still a lot I don't know?"

'How come you know sign language?'

"That's because I want to work with gorillas someday, as part of my future career as a researcher. We must know sign languages to work with gorillas, to teach them, and speak to them."

'It sounds like a great job.'

"What about you? Do you know what you want to do in the future?"

'Ano. . .I don't know. I haven't decided yet,' _and probably never will_.

"That's ok, you're still young."

 _You have no idea_. Sakuno said to no one in particular.

"Hey, are you out here alone?"

'Yes, I am.'

"Me too! Do you want to join me? I'm just walking around, enjoying the night air."

'Sure.' Sakuno took the invite without hesitation.

Their walk together was pleasant, with An mostly the one to conserve in a conversation. An like to talk, so this suit her just fine. Occasionally, An would point out something interesting. They would check it out. Admire it. And then smile at each other.

"Sakuno-chan, were you born like this?"

'No. It happened after my accident few years ago. The doctor doesn't know what caused it.'

"An accident?"

The question reminded Sakuno of the past. It was supposed to be the best day of her life. It was winter and Christmas was almost around the corner. Along with her father, her mother, and Tomoka, the four went shopping together. . .

* * *

"Mom, look! It's the Prince Triple Force Ti that Tomo-chan and I wanted for Christmas." Sakuno and Tomoka had dragged the two adults into the sport store and made a beeline for the tennis section.

"Sa-chan, are you sure this is what you want for Christmas?" The mother asked with a warily look on her face.

Tomoka chuckled. "Ryuzaki-san, you know how Sa-chan is. She loves her tennis."

"Please mom? It's perfect for Tomo-chan and I to use for our new tennis club."

Sakuno's father grabbed for the tennis racket from his wife's gripped. "It's very light. I don't think it will do any good."

"Ano, grandma said this is a good racket for beginner like Tomo-chan and I. Since we're both tiny it's good to have a lighter racket."

"Well, if that's what grandmother said, then all right." Her mom spoke up.

Sakuno's mouth went wide. "Really?" She grabbed for Tomoka's hands and together they yelled excitedly. "Tomo-chan, did you hear that? Yay!"

The day was getting a lot colder and snow started to fall as the four continued to shop. Eventually it was getting crowded to their disliking, so the four decided to end their Christmas shopping for the day.

The road was terrible that day, if Sakuno remembered correctly but they managed to depart from busy traffic in downtown Tokyo. Sakuno and Tomoka was busy chatting and admiring their new racket in the backseat.

Her father was turning the left corner - close to Tomoka's home.

-Honk-

-Honk-

-Honkkkkkkkkkkk-

The sound of the horn caught the four attentions. Sakuno turn her focus away from her racket to see the disturbing noise. It was at that very moment when her smile turned to fear.

A van was coming right at them at fast speed and colloid to the side of their car, where Tomoka was sitting. The last thing Sakuno could remembered was screaming from the top of her lung. The sound of stranger's voices and siren wailing was all she heard before darkness took her.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan. Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno came back to her senses from the sound of An's calling her name and tapping her shoulder.

She looked at An. The sad look in Sakuno's eyes and her silence was enough for An to reqret for bringing up the sensitive topic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back your horrible memory."

'It's all right.'

"Let's forget about it ok? Come, let's go over there." An grabbed for Sakuno's right hand and dragged them both to a stall that is only few feet away.

The stall filled with glass bottle charms. The tiniest bottles Sakuno has ever seen. There were glitters, colorful strings, and varieties of beads.

"Hello, would you both be interests in a custom made necklace?" The vendor lady asked.

 _Should I get one?_ Sakuno thought.

"They make great gifts to your love ones or for your boyfriend." The vendor lady kept saying.

 _Love ones? Boyfriend?_ Sakuno laughed at the thought.

"Sakuno-chan, it's your first time here isn't it? Why not get one as souvenir?"

Sakuno hestitated at first but then she indicated her finger at An and then at the bottles and beads.

"Sure, I'll get one too." An understood her gesture.

They chose their color, the beads, and the glitter sand to go inside the glass bottles. Once it was done, they paid the vendor and turned to each other.

"Here." An handed her the bottle charm necklace to Sakuno and vice versa, Sakuno mimicked An. An giggled. Sakuno smiled. "It's for me?" Sakuno nodded.

They both had made the necklace for each other without knowing. Is this a sign of new friendship?

"Thank you, Sakuno-chan."

* * *

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

Ryoma, along with Momoshiro, ran inside Ryoma's room panting for their life. Closing the door tightly shut behind them, they can hear the horde of girls running pass them while screaming out his name. It is totally too late at night to be in this situation.

They both sighed loudly. "Man, they sure can't get enough of you Ryoma!"

"You think I want them to chase me?" He replied casually. "Why can't they just give up already?"

Momoshiro smirked evilly. "Can't blame them that you're soooo awesome, ochibii." His arm hangs freely on Ryoma's shoulder. "You're just popular with the girls! Tsk tsk, I wonder how many more girls' heart you will break this summer."

"Thanks for the support." He crossed his arms. His head hung low.

Momoshiro slapped Ryoma's back hard a couple times causing Ryoma to lose his balance. "Anytime. Anytime, you playboy. Unlike you, I only have eyes for An."

"Dream on."

"Seriously, how a guy like you with a dislike for girls attract so many of them?"

"You're asking me? That's what I like to know _." All I want is a peace and quiet._ He'll be lucky if he can get any today. He still need to look for An.

"You should just come out and tell them you're gay, that will totally keep them away from ya." He once again teased Ryoma.

"Shut up."

"Or tell them you have a girlfriend already."

 _Girlfriend?_ That's the last thing he wants on his list. With his dream becoming tennis pro, he doesn't have time for girlfriend that is how he felt anyways.

In that instance, a flash of brown eyes and auburn hair girl appeared in his head again. This is the second time today.

 _Damn._

* * *

 _'Do you live here?'_ Sakuno asked.

"No, I'm actually from Tokyo. I'm only here for the summer. I heard so many great things about Meino Inn - for being the only Inn in Japan to have many wonderful tennis players to come here every year." The excitement in An's voice was obvious. "I work here during the summer. I like to meet many great players. You see, I love tennis! I only wish my boyfriend share the same passion as me."

 _'Where is he?'_

"He isn't here, that's for sure. He doesn't agreed of me coming out here to work when I could be spending summer with him."

Sakuno didn't know what to say to that. She never had a boyfriend before.

"My boyfriend is opposite of me. Sometimes I wondered why I am with him." An poured her heart out to Sakuno. For some reason, An is very comfortable with her.

"I love it here though. Everyone at the Inn are nice to me. The owner's cousin, Ryoma, doesn't work here but every summer he'll be here to help out. He and his friend, Momoshiro, will give me lesson in tennis and be friends with me. Ryoma isn't bossy or mean one bit."

Ryoma's image sprang into Sakuno's mind. _Are you sure about that_? She thought to herself. Sakuno could hardly believe An was describing the same guy she had words with few hours ago. _'Are you sure Ryoma is really nice?'_

"What do you mean?"

'I-It's nothing.'

"It's nice to meet another girl my age at the Inn. Most people I work with are older than me – juniors and seniors in college. Since we're both going to be here for the summer, maybe we can do things together." An offered. Although Sakuno was different from An's friends in Tokyo, An had taken a liking to her.

Sakuno felt the same way. An was open and honest with her feelings, much like her decreased best friend, Tomoka. It wasn't hard for Sakuno to accept An's offered.

"This is great. My room is on the south side of the inn, by the kitchen. Maybe we could meet tomorrow afternoon. Momoshiro and Ryoma is going to give me tennis lesson. I'm off tomorrow, so it's perfect."

'Yes. Sounds great. I was hoping to play tennis again.'

"You play too?"

'Yes, but I was still a beginner before I stopped. I might be rusty now.'

Upon reaching the gate to Meino Inn, the girls exchanged their room numbers. The crunch of the tennis shoes on the concrete made them both turn. Ryoma ignored Sakuno's presence and addressed An. "My cousin is looking for you."

"Sure thing," She answered Ryoma. "See you around, okay? I'm glad we ran into each other at the market."

Sakuno watched An hurry off. Alone with Ryoma made the silence night awkward. Unsure what to do, Sakuno thought it would be best to make a beeline dashed to her room, without a glanced in Ryoma's direction.

* * *

First I want to apologize for the slow pace of the story. The exciting part is getting there. I'm slowly trying to make Momoshiro and An appearances into the story so nothing exciting had happened between Ryoma and Sakuno yet.


	5. Love for Tennis

' ' - Sakuno is using sign language

 _" " - Sakuno is using notepad._

* * *

chapter 5: Love for Tennis

Sakuno woke up before noon the next day. She slide the door to their suite open to let the morning air glazed the room. She was looking forward to spend the day with An that she couldn't bring herself to sleep well last night - she kept tossing in her futon.

Sakuno found her grandmother's futon already neatly folded up when she went to the next room to wake her Grandma up.

 _I wondered where is Grandma?_. . . _She probably went to get breakfast_. Sakuno headed back to her room. She quickly got dressed after washing up for the day.

She putted her hair in a single french braid – letting it draped over her shoulder.

She double-checked herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she left the suite.

Sakuno was turning the corner – not far from the room – when she caught a sight of her grandmother talking to a middle age man wearing a monk outfit, which she found it oddly strange.

"Ah, Sakuno." Sumire saw Sakuno approaching them. "Sakuno, this is Nanjiro Echizen, the samurai Nanjiro I mentioned to you before."

 _Echizen? So he is Ryoma's father_. She eyed Nanjiro warily. Out of respect, Sakuno bowed to Nanjiro.

"Mmm. . .You have grown to be such a fine young lady Sakuno-chan." Nanjiro winked at Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed.

'Grandma, I'm going to attend the tennis lesson at noon later.'

"Sure Sakuno. Enjoy yourself ok. Echizen-san and I have much to catch up. I will see you for dinner."

'Hai.' Sakuno turned to Nanjiro. She bowed once again and with a quick goodbye wave, she took off.

""A lot of catching up to do" is definitely right, Oba-chan." Nanjiro noticed the sign language. If Nanjiro remembered correctly, Sakuno wasn't born mute.

Sumire knew what he meant by his statement. She sighed. She watched Sakuno disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sakuno jogged to the public tennis court. There were other people playing already, she noted. The sound of tennis ball bouncing in the air and the sound of the tennis racket coming in contract with the ball was all too familiar to Sakuno. She smiled happily.

Overhead, the sky was clear, blue, and sunny. The weather was a perfect day to play tennis.

Approaching closer to the tennis court, she heard the sounds of girls' voices - hollering and cheering loudly. Curious, she followed the noise and found herself standing by one of the tennis court to her left. A group of girls, probably college girls, were yelling and cheering on. Sakuno edged closer, straining to see what the commotion was about.

"Go Ryoma-sama!" A brunette girl shouted.

Sakuno managed to unobtrusively slip into an opening in the cluster of girls. For a small girl like her, she managed to make it to the fence to have a VIP view of the court. In her view, she saw Ryoma in the air, his shirt rise with him – showing his well-built body, as he returned the ball across the court. On the other side, the tall and black haired man was waiting patiently for the ball to reach him. There wasn't a slightest fear crossed his face. She can tell this was more of a game of fun than a challenge one.

Amazing.

The way Ryoma and the other boy played amazed Sakuno. The stroke of their racket, the speed, and their perspiration took Sakuno's breath away. She could watch them forever. _Without the loud cheers, of course._ Sakuno covered her ears when the girl next to her started cheering so loudly again.

"Ne!" Sakuno heard Ryoma said, "Let's end this."

Right at that moment, Sakuno had finally witnessed the COOL Drive serve she heard so much about from her grandmother. At least that's what she hopedit was based on what she was told.

 _That's right. I remembered now, so he is the 'Prince of Tennis' that had won so many consecutive matches around the world_! Sakuno heard about this boy from her grandmother. _The son of Samurai Nanjiro._ She couldn't he was the same person she encountered for the first time yesterday.

Ryoma has easily won the game. Just like that, he won the game. It definitely impressed Sakuno. How she wished she could play like that too. _Who am I kidding? I haven't stepped on that court for years._

"He is amazing, isn't he?" Sakuno turned her head to come face to face with An.

An had managed to appear next to Sakuno.

"You could at least let me win in front of her, Ochibiii!" Momoshiro whined.

"Mada mada dane." He rests his red racket on his shoulder.

Momoshiro pouted.

Ryoma looked at the crowd of girls. _How irritating_. He thought, but then the auburn haired girl caught his hazel eyes.

Sakuno saw his hazel eyes staring in her direction. It startled her. Out of all the girls around, why would he be staring at her?

Perhaps he wasn't.

Perhaps she interpreted it wrong.

 _No, he can't be staring at me . . .right?_

Nervously, she bit her lips together and avoided his eyes.

Suddenly, she felt An dragging her closer to the boys, the _one_ boy she tried so hard to avoid. She found Ryoma intimidating, maybe because his first impression wasn't a good one.

"Ryoma! I'm ready for another lesson." An proclaimed.

Sakuno stood quietly behind her.

"I won't be giving lesson today. It will be Momoshiro." Ryoma looked at An and then at Sakuno. He noticed she is trying to avoid looking at him. Every girls he had encountered would be all over him if he gave a slight acknowledge of their presence, but here is one girl who is avoiding him as much as possible.

 _How irritating_. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Do you play, Tokyo?" Ryoma broke the silence.

Without looking at him directly, she nodded her head 'yes.' Sure she played tennis, but it has been so long since she held a racket. She hoped she won't be too rusty and embarrass herself.

"Let's go find you a racket. I can help you choose a good one." Ryoma suggested, since he doesn't see her holding one.

Tennis lesson was going to start soon, so An stayed behind with Momoshiro to get a head start, while Ryoma lead Sakuno away.

Sakuno protested at first but then quietly she followed Ryoma. The whole way there, they were completely quiet.

 _I must have missed this spot when I was exploring the Inn._ Sakuno now stood in front of a sport store. To be exact, sport store for tennis only. It has everything, she observed. Tennis ball, cap, rackets, and tennis shoe.

You name it.

They have it!

Ryoma directed Sakuno to the rackets section.

There was two sections, one for buying and one for renting. Sakuno has no intention of buying one so she chose to rent instead.

Ryoma stood at one spot, while Sakuno walked around studying each rackets.

After awhile, Sakuno spotted a pink racket. She picked it up to test it out. Ryoma came up to her.

Satisfied with the racket, Sakuno indicated to Ryoma that she has chosen this one.

The prodigy boy was pleased. She had chosen the racket he would have picked out for her as well. "This is a Babolat AeroPro Drive. Power, spin, control, and maneuverability that this racket has to offer. You chose the one I would've suggested." He pointed out.

It was the same racket she own back at home, but much older version. _I've always wanted this racket, even if it is only_ temporary. Her mind couldn't help but think about her lingering death that was anxiously waiting for her.

"If you decided, we should get going." Ryoma interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

Back on the tennis court. An and the other guests (Mostly girls) already started on their lesson, with Momoshiro at the front and center giving points and suggestions.

Sakuno stood next to An.

Their lesson was mostly practices of swinging properly and learning to return the ball. Sakuno and An knew the basic, so the lesson was a piece of cake to them.

Sakuno peeked over by the bench where Ryoma was slouching on the bench. His cap covering half of his face. Arm crossed. He had dosed off, so Sakuno thought. But Ryoma was actually paying attention to the group. More specifically to Sakuno.

It was becoming a bothersome to Ryoma to know that this beautiful stranger had been distracting and flooding his minds of her. He still can't comprehend why.

He watched her. She wasn't bad, although a little stiff on the hip and slightly rusty on her wrist, he noted. Momoshiro was busy giving pointers to other players and paying way too much attention to An that Ryoma knew he needed to step up and help.

He got off the bench and approached Sakuno.

"Your hair is too long and your hip is too wobbly." He simply stated.

His sudden tease startled Sakuno. She stopped her swinging, causing the tennis ball to fly passed her. In her state of not able to talk, she just kept quiet – how she wishes she could talk right now to tell him that her long hair has nothing to do with tennis and her hip is not too wobbly. At least she doesn't think her hip is too wobbly.

Ryoma came up behind her. Without a slight warning, he grabbed her right hand that is holding the racket.

Sakuno's face turned red at the sudden touched of his skin, but nonetheless, she let him take control of her hand.

"Relax Tokyo, I'm not going to bite you." He whispered. His breath tickledher ear.

She wasn't sure if she should be angry with him right now or embarrassed for letting him stand too close to her.

 _Too close! Too close!_ Sakuno can hear her heart screaming. The hot sensation in her body was slowly getting too much for Sakuno to handle.

"Your aim is good, but your spin is a little rusty. Keep your swing like this, then you will have a better spin on the ball."

Sakuno nodded her head. It was all she could do really.

A few death glare and jealousy from other girls at practice and off the sideline watching went unnoticed by Ryoma, but not Sakuno. She knew she was the receiving end of those death glares from his group of fan girls.

she tried her best to ignore them and just focus on the ball and the sound of his voice. It was soothing to her ear...and maybe just this one time she will allow herself to be lost in his touch and the warm heat of his body against her back.

While Ryoma and Sakuno are in their own world, the other two weren't doing any better.

* * *

"What are you trying to do? Aiming to win or out of bound? You're hitting the ball too hard." Momoshiro saw how dent the fence was caused by her ball.

"Make up your mind. Before you said I was hitting too soft and now I'm hitting too hard?" An crossed her arm against her chest with the racket held in her right hand.

"You don't normally hit this hard. Someone got on your nerves?"

"If I said someone did will you cut me some slack?"

"I will cut you some slack if you go on a date with me." Momoshiro flashed her a huge grin.

"Mo. . ."

"I know I know, you have a boyfriend. I'm just asking for one date. One date!" Momoshiro insisted.

An was definitely on edge since morning. She wasn't expected to get a call from her boyfriend. What was worst, she got dumped. Dumped by a guy. She knew her relationship was drifting apart due to their differences but having to be dumped over a phone was uncalled for. on the bright side, she was surprised to be unaffected by the break up. She was probably expected it to happen soon, but didn't expected for him to make the first moved.

With her newfound single life after 2 years in a relationship, she can easily said yes to Momoshiro. He was fun to be around, even though they bicker with each other now and then, but most of the time he is nice and sweet to her. But wasn't there a rule about waiting few days after break up to date again? That's what stopping her from saying yes to him.

He nervously eyeing An, patiently waiting for her to respond. "I'll think about it." She finally said.

A huge happy and satisfying grin didn't go unnoticed by An. It wasn't a direct yes but it was more than enough to Momoshiro. "Don't take to long to think now."

"Impatient much?"

"You could say that." He smirked once more. He looked at the watch on his wrist. One hour had gone by already. ""All right, everyone. You all did well, but it's time to end the lesson. We will pick up the lesson next week." Momoshiro interrupted the practices.

Sakuno let out a relieved she didn't know she held for so long. But when Ryoma released her hand, a disappointment washed over her.

"Hey, let's go take a bath in the hot spring. I'm all sweating from the lesson." An, along with Momoshiro, approached them.

Sakuno faced Ryoma. She flashed him a 'thank you' smiled, hoping he understood.

An and Sakuno hurry off, leaving Momoshiro and Ryoma behind on the court.

* * *

"Ahhh, the hot spring feels so good after basking in the sun for so long. My body is aching all over." An sulked into the hot spring water. She laid her head on the stone rock.

Sakuno wrapped the towel around her body. She sat with her feet dipped into the warm water next to An.

"Did you have fun?" An looked at Sakuno.

'My arm is sore.'

An giggled. "I take that as a yes. Do you play often, Sakuno-chan?"

'No. I was a little rusty and unfit.'

"That's normal. When I first started playing tennis, my arms and legs were so sore, I could hardly move my body."

Then there was silenced.

"You know, you are very lucky. Ryoma had never showed his pointers to someone like he did to you. He would just teach and watch us and have Mo give each of us pointers on what we are doing wrong. Even his fan girls were giving death glares, I would becareful Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno wasn't sure why it pleased her to know that Ryoma treat her differently than to others. 'He was probably trying to be nice.' She was convinced.

An shook her head and smiled. "No, I don't think that was the case. Ryoma is a nice person, but never once did I witness that. Who knows, maybe he changed." An looked away to pierce at the clear blue sky.

Silenced once again filled the afternoon air.

"Mo asked me out on a date with him," An didn't wait for Sakuno to respond. "I don't think I should even though I just ended my relationship this morning." An felt a tapped on her shoulder. She turned her head.

'Why not?'

"I just broke up with my boyfriend Sakuno-chan. Wouldn't it be too soon to start hopping into a new relationship?"

'It's just dating, you don't have to start anything. Just go out and have fun.'

Sakuno watched An nibble nervously on her lower lip. An thought long and hard.

"I don't know. . ."

'Who knows, Momoshiro could be the one. Are you willing to pass up the opportunity to find out?'

An guessed it doesn't hurt. "Maybe you're right. Hey . . .why don't you come along with us?"

'I'm certain Momoshiro wants me as a chaperon!'

"No, no, silly. Ryoma can come too." An was proud of her idea.

She waved her hands and shook her head. _Oh, I don't think –_

"Nonsense, you could do worse than Ryoma." An batted her dark lashes as she pleaded with Sakuno. "As a favor for your new friend? Pleaseeee."

Sakuno smiled. It was hard to say no to An's pleading look. Sakuno couldn't deny that she was drawn to the idea of spending time with Ryoma, even though she has been avoid looking directly at him. But she wanted so much to have a good time. There were moments when she felt as if she was trying to live two lives. One, as a regular sixteen-years-old. The other, as a sixteen-years-old stricken with the disease, who has nothing in front of her but a lingering death.

"Are you okay?" An noticed the distanced look in Sakuno's eyes. "You spaced out on me for a minute there."

'Sorry. All this talk about romance made me hyperventilated.' Sakuno tried to hide what she couldn't reveal. At least, not yet.

An burst out laughing. "Sakuno-chan, you're so funny! I bet you're the life of the party at your school."

'Right, that's me – the party girl _._ ' Sakuno responded sarcastically.

"Then it's settled. I'll tell Mo you're joining us, and he'll tell Ryoma. We're going to have so much fun, Sakuno-chan. Wait and see."

Sakuno figured that Ryoma would probably just bail the whole idea. Sakuno swayed her legs around the water, watching the water devour around her feet.

The thought of Ryoma showing different side of him to Sakuno, intrigued her more than ever. She couldn't help wondering if one summer would be enough time for her to figure him out.

 _One summer_.

It was all she had.

* * *

At the end of the first week Sakuno had been at the resort, Sumire informed Sakuno, "I've made an appointment this coming Monday with Dr. Mizobuchi, the specialist you're supposed to see here, in Hakone town."

'Grandma how could you?' She couldn't help being disrespectful. 'I don't' want to see a doctor. Monday is another tennis lesson, I don't want to miss it.'

"Sakuno, this isn't up for a debate. You have to be evaluated. You must stay on top of your medical condition as long as you're in Hakone town."

'Well, I hate it, and I don't want to think about it.'

"It's not going to go away."

Sakuno saw the pain expression in her grandmother's eyes. 'All right, I'll go.'

They left the Inn and the resort right after breakfast and took the taxi to the Hakone town, hundred miles from the resort. The town, with traffic and noise and exhaust fumes everywhere, was a shock to her senses. The weather was dry and hot, made hotter by the sun's reflecting off concrete and glass buildings. The hospital complex was surrounded by looping roads, expansive asphalt parking lots, and packed with parked cars. Sakuno missed the quiet and the nature of the resort.

She endured the blood test and physical, and then sat with her grandmother in Dr. Mizobuchi's office while the physician reviewed her records.

"How is Sakuno doing?" Sumire craned her next to see the chart the doctor held.

"Her lungs are clear. However, she's anemic, so I want her to take iron and B-12 to build up her red blood count."

'Maybe that's why I'm feeling tired,' Sakuno said to her grandmother.

"You've been bothered by fatique? Why did't you tell me?"

'It's no big deal, Grandma.' Sakuno being stubborn.

"Yes, it is a big deal, Sakuno-chan," The doctor read her sign language.

From what Sakuno knew about this Dr. Mizobuchi is that he can read sign language, maybe that was why her grandmother suggested this specialist. "Fortunately, your T4 cell count is still up around five hundred. If it falls below two hundred, you're going to be at serious risk for infections. That patch of dry, flaky skin on your back and upper legs is also a symptom of lowered T cells. I'll give you a cream for the rash."

Sakuno only nodded. The information about her T4 cells bothered her. While the number was still within acceptable limits, it was lower than when she had left Tokyo. She felt time and good health slipping away from her. 'I'll do what you tell me,' Sakuno promised.

"I've spoken with Dr. Yamaha in Tokyo, Sakuno-chan. We both think it is prudent that you start on the AZT right away."

Being stubborn as she is, she still didn't want to. She didn't want to face the side effects. She'd made so many plans with An. 'Please let me have three more weeks at the resort. As soon as I get back home, I'll begin taking the drug.'

"I don't think that is wise," Dr. Mizobuchi replied.

'You don't understand,' she insisted. 'I want to have a more normal life before I die.' She felt waves of desperation.

"Sakuno, be reasonable," her grandmother said. "It's your life."

'Please, don't force me to do this yet,' she begged.

"I understand how you feel, but I disagree," Dr. Mizobuchi said. "Nevertheless, I can't force my patient to start on AZT against their will. However, if any new symptoms – fever, shortness of breath, or persistent cough – I want you right back here to start the medication. Understand? The length of time from infecton with HIV to the development of AIDS hasn't been adequately researched in women. All we know for certain is that women face serious illnesses with AIDS that men don't, for instance, cervical cancer and pulmonary tuberculosis."

'If you're trying to scare me, Dr. Mizobuchi, it's working.' Her hand felt cold and clammy, and she was getting queasy.

The doctor's gaze softened.

'I know you want me to begin treatment, and I'm being stubborn,' she told him. 'I'm not in denial. I know I have HIV.'

"I understand, Sakuno-chan. I simply want to delay that time for you as long as possible."

"Listen to the doctor," Sumire pleaded. "Let's go back to Tokyo, or start on the AZT, Sakuno."

'People can beat odds,' Sakuno said. Lifting her trembling chin. 'Grandma, let me have this few more weeks to remember.'

"All I can help you with is postponement of full blown AIDS," the doctor implied. "AZT has the power to delay the onset."

'But it is not the inevitable,' Sakuno remarked.

"No, not the inevitable."

Sakuno looked from Dr. Mizobuchi to her grandmother. She felt their anguished on her behalf, yet she couldn't forget why she'd came to Hakone resort. Sakuno knew what she wanted. 'Then, if the outcome is exactly the same either way, I'd rather have a few weeks of freedom. I can't forget what's hanging over my head, and I know you're both only trying to help me. . .Thank you for that. I have very few choices for my life. So please, let me make this one for myself.'

* * *

Ryoma paused while walking with Momoshiro around the garden when he saw the taxi driver pulling up in front of the gate. Sakuno and her grandmother had been in the town the whole day when Ryoma haven't seen Sakuno at tennis lesson.

 _Probably out shopping_ , he thought. He recalled his mother used to shop continuously for hours, even when there was no money.

He watched Sakuno and her grandmother get out of the taxi. Even from his distance, Ryoma could see how exhausted and defeated they appeared. Ryoma thought of Sakuno as beautiful and wealthy. Not everyone can afford to come to Hakone resort. Since many great tennis players come here all year round, the Inn is not all that affordable. What in the world could she have to be unhappy about? He continued to walk with Momoshiro.

"I need to stop thinking about that girl," he whispered enough for only himself to hear.

"Hmm, what was that, Ochibi?"

"Nothing." Ryoma knew it was becoming impossible to do so. Somehow, Sakuno and her sad eyes had gotten under his skin. It was stupid, especially in his case as the tennis prodigy, knowing what his own future might hold: exceedingly stupid _._

For the past week, Ryoma began to watch Sakuno closely, to his denial. He observed that although she joined in many of the group activities at the Inn, every afternoon she would disappear into the street market – part of the Hakone resort – alone. One afternoon, curiosity got the best of him, so he followed her.

He allowed Sakuno plenty of distance, but didn't let her out of his sight. He saw her approached a small shrine – part of the Hakone resort near the ocean. It was quite a distance from the Inn. As he reached for the entrance of the small shrine, he lost his nerves.

What would she think if she saw him?

"Just don't let her see you," it came out as a whispered.

He saw Sakuno standing alone in the center of the small shrine. Her head hung low and hand clasping each other.

He stood there watching her quietly. She looked peaceful with her eyes closed. Feeling like a trespasser for intruding in her peaceful praying, he tried to ease out, but his tennis shoe scraped the floor.

 _Damn_. Ryoma grunted.

Hearing an unexpected sound breaking her quiet moment, she swayed her body around. Her eyes grew wide with recognition. She badly wanted to ask him what he was doing here. She felt like a dear caught in the headlight.

"I was roaming the market when I saw you entered here, so I came in to investigate to be sure you are alright." Ryoma half lied. "You okay?" He approached her.

Sakuno nodded.

" _I'm fine, just contemplating."_

"About what that you have to come here to do that?"

" _Just things."_

"I didn't mean to interrupt, or pry, but the sun is setting soon." Ryoma indicated that it is time to go.

Sakuno agreed.

They both left the shrine and walk along the busy market in silences. She was slightly trailed behind Ryoma.

 _Was he following me? No, can't be, he said he was in the market and saw me entered the shrine, that's all_. Sakuno convinced herself. She then stopped in her track when a stall caught her attention. Looking at the vendor to her right, she admired a dream catcher that had caught the corner of her eye.

Ryoma was walking when he decided to take a peek to see if Sakuno was following behind him still. He turned his body slightly to find her missing. He looked around among the people for any sign of auburn and petite girl.

It didn't take him long to find her standing by a vendor stall not too far from him. He saw the look of admiration in her eyes. He wondered what was so great about dream catcher. He pushed that aside as he came up to her.

"Having bad dreams lately?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she perched her lips together and shyly eyeing one of the dream catcher with pink and purple beads and white weathers.

Seeing the admiring looks in her eyes, Ryoma reached into his right pocket to hand the stall vendor lady his yens.

Sakuno protested but Ryoma just waved her off.

She looked at the dream catcher she was eyeing and now in her possession in her hand.

'Thank you.'

He interpreted her hand gesture but didn't say anything. Before heading back in the direction they were heading to previously, he said . . .

"We should head back. On the way, we can talk about the date Momo planned for next week. You are coming, aren't you?"

* * *

finally I updated. It was my longest chapter yet. Hopefully it wasn't too boring...I'm seriously having a writer block now. I did try my best though.

thank you those for leaving reviews. I hope to see more coming!


End file.
